Conventionally, an electronic apparatus includes a plurality of semiconductor apparatuses. In the semiconductor apparatuses, to reduce energy consumption, the drive voltage has been lowered. On the other hand, there still exist some semiconductor apparatuses where the drive voltage thereof has not been reduced or it is difficult to reduce the drive voltage. Due to this, an input/output circuit of the semiconductor apparatus includes a tolerant function to protect the circuit against the input signal having a voltage higher than a power voltage (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-213109).